If i cant have you, no one can
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: In the future (eight or so years) the aliens just up and left, things are going back to normal. Well not for everyone is seem's. "Jimmy, she's not going anywhere" "You don't even fucking love her!" "Yes I do. Why do you think I married her?"


Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the characters used in this fic and do not own falling skies. Implied BenXKaren Karen wasn't taken and is not a psychopath Hal and maggie are a thing and are happy together, this is a phew years after the war.

There is strong language, possessive actions, crazy Obsession, heartbreak, age difference (Not much 24-20), rough! BoyXBoy action and cheating within the fic so if any of this displeases you feel free to leave now. enjoy and leave a review!.

* * *

Jimmy rubbed his hands together to warm them up as he walked hurriedly to the house on the edge of the camp,It was freezing cold out and he hadn't dressed for the weather. He walked and knocked on the door looking around to see if he could spot anyone, only noticing a couple of people going about there day. He only had to wait a few seconds until the door opened. There he was, Ben mason in all his fucking glory. Perfect dirt blond hair, warm inviting skin, beautifully intense bluish-Hazle green eyes. The dark blue t-shirt he was wearing fit perfectly, smoothing out over every muscle and his dark jeans held snug to his legs and round ass.

"Come in" he said, Jimmy almost missed it; he was too busy ogling him. He stepped into the warm house that had a faint smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. The living room was decorated with random ornaments and some of bens salvaged family portraits running along the wall. There was an old photo of the Mason family all together at a family reunion way back when, photos of a young smiling Ben with glasses at the beach holding up a baby turtle. And a picture of Ben with her…Karen. His wife.

' Things had gone back to normal after the aliens left if not more quieter now,no one knew why;but everyone was all just left hoping they didn't come back only leaving stray skitters to kick out of their path now and then and de harnessing stray kids that where not taken with the aliens. The Second Mass still stayed together as a unit they had become more of a family if nothing else having gone threw everything together over the long years fighting together even though some opted to leave in search of other friends, children and family members still alive but everything was semi normal, weaver and tom had suggested they make a 'base' as he called it in a little town;everyone thought it was a good idea to be honest everyone just wanted to carry on with their lives as normal as they could so making a secure home base sounded pretty good..'

He clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt in his gut. He went through this every time he came over. He brought his attention back to ben who had probably been observing him the entire time.

"So…are we going to the bedroom?" Jimmy asked gesturing to the stairs across from them. Ben raised his brows and smirked

"No drink or food? Come on I made coffee", Jimmy shook his head "Ben I'm not really hungry I ate before I-."

"Jimmy come on. I already made the coffee, and I made too much"

Jimmy knew Ben wouldn't take no for answer and he was already half way into the kitchen, so he followed. Ben opened the one of the cabinets and took two mugs out placing on the counter while he searched the containers on the counter. The coffee maker just as he fished out the packs of sugar and cream. Jimmy walked over to the table that held stools in the large cabinets, pulled one out and sat.

He looked around the kitchen, for what must have been the hundredth time. The hundredth time seeing what could've been his. What should be his. It looked like someone opened up the Old Home Daily and pointed at the most homie snug one they saw and said 'That one!' He was pretty sure that was what she did…he should know he mostly helped rebuild the dam thing

Ben placed Jimmy's' cup in front of him, He smirked lightly at Ben never forgetting how he likes his coffee. He liked his black with two sugars,Ben of course preferred his coffee soft and sweet. Ben sat next to him and smiled, his fucking beautiful smile, the crinkle in his eyes made Jimmy heart flutter. It wasn't fair.

"How have you been Jimmy , it's been a month since I've seen you around camp last", Jimmy scoffed

"You mean since you last fucked me" he laughed, when he didn't get a response he looked over to see Ben frowning, yeah, that's the Ben he knows.

"Jimmy…don't do this" Ben said bluntly, jimmy took a sip of his coffee, it was really good.

"Ben I'm sorry I just…I'm tired", Ben sighed and nodded.

"You should get more sleep; you know that smoking isn't helping you either"

"That's not what I'm talking about" Jimmy sighed looking into his mug

"Jimmy I said-"

"I know what you fucking said ben ok just…let's just do it and get it over with". Jimmy jumped at the loud sound of Bens's mug hitting the table, filling the heavy silence in the large space of the kitchen. He looked up a Ben who was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. As if he was annoyed, as if he had a right to be mad at anything.

"Jimmy, she's not going anywhere" He said softly, but Jimmy knew better, that was just Ben being an inch away from yelling and he didn't care. Not this time.

"You don't even fucking love her!" he yelled, Ben looked up at him fiercely

"Yes I do. Why do you think I married her?" Jimmy cringed, the memory of him at the wedding flashed into his mind. Sitting two rows from the alter maggie and Lourdes and some others helped make. Watching Ben profess his fake love to her. People sitting there soaking it up, crying, smiling happy. Happy for them, happy for Jimmy's pain and suffering.

"You married her because you were scared Ben, out of fear not love. You love me. Not that bitch" he spat.

Before he knew it Ben had grabbed his collar and was pinning him down on the table top, luckily far away from the mugs of burning hot coffee.

"Don't say that!" Ben growled

"Say what? That she's a fucking whore or that you love me?" he said trying to push Ben off of him and failing. He cursed his frame, all these years and still Ben was completely stronger than him.

"Shutup Jimmy! I fucking mean it", Jimmy furrowed his brows and looked up at Ben

"Or what? You won't call me over again when she isn't here so you can fuck me and then treat me as if nothing happened? Shit! Do YOU even fuck her Ben?"

"She wouldn't be pregnant if I weren't, now would she?"

As soon as the words left ben's mouth Jimmy froze. The look on Ben's face instantly changed, the anger now replaced with an apologetic stare. Jimmy felt Bens grip on him soften and he used all his strength to force his hand off of him and stood up and began to walk out the kitchen. He couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Ben's child. He felt hands on his wrist pulling him back.

"Jimmy I'm sorry I-." Jimmy jerked his arm away and turned around punching Ben in the chest.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? What the fuck are you sorry about?" he was laughing the words out, but each one was cutting his heart like a razor. "Sorry that you got YOUR wife pregnant? Who apologizes about that Ben? Who?"

"Jimmy…"

"STOP saying my fucking name!" He turned to leave again but Ben grabbed him again pulling him in close.

"Just fucking listen for once!" He shouted

"No Ben. Fuck you! I fucking hate you!" Jimmy yelled, his voice probably filling the entire house, people probably hearing the ruckus. Ben paused and then something else in his face changed, he looked angry. Before he knew it Jimmy back had been slammed against a counter.

"You fucking hate me?" Ben said, he reached between them and tugged Jimmy pants and underwear down, roughly hoisting him up on the counter. Jimmy tried to push him away but Ben just held his hands with his other. "Ben get off of me!"

"You hate me Jimmy?" Ben had somehow managed to pull his own pants down and thrust himself into Jimmy. "You fucking hate me?" He said pushing into jimmy again.

"I hate you so much. I-fuck- fucking hate you" Jimmy hiccupped as Ben pounded into him roughly; the position they were in was extremely uncomfortable. Jimmy's pants were down to his ankles but his legs were bunched into his chest while Ben fucked into him.

He couldn't breathe with how hard Ben was slamming into him, the cabinets underneath them rattling with how hard Ben's legs were hitting them. There was no lube being used, just the small amount of precome that was wiped against his hole before Ben pushed in.

"Guess what, I-fuck-fucking-hate-you too Jimmy" Ben panted as he pulled Jimmy entire body into his, over and over again, "I fucking hate you too, I hate that you make me love you"

Jimmy gasped at how hard Ben pounded into him.

"I hate how much you make me happy"

"I hate that you're with her"

Ben had managed to change his angle and was now stabbing into Jimmy's prostate sending intense burning pleasure through his blood, his bones. It felt so right, them being together...so perfect.

"I hate that she isn't you…fuck-I'm close"

"I hate that...I'll never love anyone that isn't you", Jimmy gasped as Ben pulled all the way out and then thrust back in.

"I hate that I love you-fuck! Ben...I'm going to come, I'm...I'm…"

Jimmy's orgasm tore through him and he threw his head back, it slamming into the cabinets behind his head. He pushed forward into Ben taking him deeper, his body trembling at the feeling of Ben being so far inside him. So connected.

Ben had gone quiet and Jimmy knew he was coming too, Ben always got silent when his orgasm hit. He could feel the swelling feeling of Ben inside of him. And he clenched his walls down around him.

"Fuck Jimmy" Ben whispered his face frowning as he let his bliss pass. When he was done he pulled out of Jimmy and let his legs down. He turned away to fix himself. Jimmy pulled his underwear up along with his pants and wiped the sweat from his neck, he didn't know he was crying until a tear fell against his arm. His whole body was burning; he couldn't tell that his eyes were as well. Burning with tears.

"I'm not doing this anymore" he said quietly, he saw Ben who was still turned away nod softly.

"I...I understand"

"Ben I have to move on…I-I can't live my life for you anymore"

"I know", Jimmy' brows knitted together, Bens voice was wrecked, and not wrecked with the aftermath of the sex, his voice was broken, Jimmy could tell he was crying. He walked around and over to stand in front of Ben lifting his head. Ben's face was flushed red, his cheeks stained with tears.

"Jimmy…don't…don't leave me" he cried, Jimmy looked away.

"Ben, you're about to have a family…and I can't do this anymore. It's not healthy for me…for us. And it's wrong", ben shook his head.

"I want you to stay. I'll do you Anything you want" Ben pleaded; he wiped his face and stood up straighter as if to regain control of himself. jimmy placed his hand on Ben's warm face and looked into his eyes

"Goodbye Ben…OW!"

Ben grabbed his wrist tighter than he ever had before, it hurt. Ben was hurting him. He would definitely have a bruise there for awhile.

"I won't let you leave me!" Ben shouted, Jimmy tried to pull his arm away but there was no way he was getting loose. "Ben let go"

"No"

"Ben, don't do this. It isn't healthy, we can't keep doing this" Jimmy whispered shakily, he was scared. The look on Bens face wasn't his own. It was a look of someone who was desperate, who was obsessed.

"Jimmy I'm sickly in love with you, I don't want to be healthy if it means not having you, I don't want to live without you", Ben pulled him out the kitchen and into his extended study, Jimmy tried pulling away but it was useless, Ben was too strong.

"Ben what are you doing?" Jimmy asked, he'd never seen Ben like this, he was terrified. Ben was using his other hand to pull the drawer of his desk open and pulled out a small silver gun. Jimmy's' eyes widened and he began pulling away frantically.

"Ben what is that?!"

"Jimmy I.." Ben didn't sound like himself, he sounded empty, gone.

"Ben what are you doing?"

"Jimmy I love you so much" Ben cried, tears streaming down his face again, Jimmy stopped moving and used his other hand to caress Ben's arm, in an attempt to calm him down.

"I won't leave…I won't leave you" he said softly, Ben shook his head

"You're lying…you've always been such a fucking bad liar"

"Ben let me go!" Jimmy shouted, Ben looked at him and wiped his face with the hand that was holding the gun and shook his head again.

"Jimmy…if I can't have you, no one can"

* * *

Fin? or To be continued...  
Lemme know, don't ask what possessed me to write this I just had feelings and a laptop and then this what happened so..yeah REVIEW PLEASE;)


End file.
